Reborn
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He was just an ordinary college student. There really wasn't anything special about him. And then came the night that changed his life forever. NarutoxHinataxTenten! Twilight crossover! Takes place during and beyond the events of Eclipse. EPIC! Fluff!


**A/N: I. OWN. NOTHING! This fic is a byproduct of my own mind using the characters of both Naruto and Twilight! Some aspects of the former will be changed while the latter shall remain mostly true to the marvelous masterpiece created by Stephenie Myer. Now, I'm sure many of you who are reading this now are wondering, why on earth am I fusing two seperate genres' that SOME might say should never be united? The answer?**

**I thought it would make for an interesting read.**

**Also, as a side note, this fic takes place during the events of Eclipse and leads onward from there.**

**R&R!**

**Newborn**

He'd just been stabbed.

Perhaps stabbed was not quite the right word. Beaten, bludgeoned, and left half-dead in the streets of Seattle, now _those terms_ applied to the predicament in which he found himself at present. Slouched against a brick wall in some forgotten alleyway deep in the suburbs of his hometown, he squinted up at the night-time sky through roughened bangs of blond and restrained a grimace.

So much for that shortcut. He fingered the knife wound in his stomach; struggling to apply pressure where none could be found.

He said nothing more as his attacker vanished, as they made off with his cellphone, his wallet, and a backpack containing apout twenty dollars worth of college textbooks. He would hav all semblance of sanity slipped through his fingertips. He tried to speak, tried to find the words, but instead as he found was blood. Lots and lots of blood. He vomitted, staining the streets red with it, the flecks of which contrasted sharply against his blue jeans and blazer. Weakly, he reached for his forehead; his hand trembling as it came away seeping in red. He'd attempted to turn around, to confront his assailant, but at that moment, everything gave out and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to stand for much longer.

Without the wall to support him, he toppled forward into the street. It was a slow graceful descent, as though, even in death, he kept up the appearance that this was all just a part of the greater scheme. But he didn't die. Not yet. In the chaos, he clung to that last thread of life. How long he lay there, he knew not. He knew oWhen she found him, he blinked up at her with an oddly pleasant, quiet, calm stare, meeting in turn the burning yet glare of this strange creature who stared down upon him.

It was dark. He couldn't see her face, or her hair even. He knew only that it was a she.

"W-Who are you?" He gasped as they knelt before him, the smooth features of their face set in stone. His eyes widened slightly as they eased forward, stroking his cheek with fingers that felt like ice. He shuddered. And then, in a motion so abrupt that it should have been possible, the woman darted forward; the most graceful bullet. His didn't even have time to blink as she knocked him down, her hands locking around his wrists in a vice; strangling any and all form of resistance.

He caught a flash of white teeth in the gloom, and then, a warm slash of pain. A nibble, really. He blinked. He was being bitten. Why? Why would you bite an enemy about to bleed out beneath you? It was sickening. Humiliating. And painful. Scarce had her lips left his wrist than a jagged lance of pain shot down the length of his spine. His back did a strange arch as his body reflexively heaved against the ground. Then it began to spread. Slowly, as if each and every cell was slowly being roasted over a great furnace, the burn consumed him, washing him from head to toe. He didn't even notice as the woman backed away from him, as she melted away into the shadows. He didn't care. All that mattered was this deep-seated agony grinding its way into his bones.

"What's_...happening to me?"_

How long he lay there, how long he burned, he knew not. It could have been seconds. It could have been hours. The only

"You are in the process of becoming one of us." A voice like liquid _briefly _dredged his sanity back from the pit. "A vampire." The soft thudding of pare feet padded toward him, drawing-nay, commanding his attention. He caught sight of a silk-white dress, the hem of which was-to his dismay-soaked in blood. He recoiled from it, from the sight of it, a sight that threatened to brand itself into his brain and remain there forever. Then the words of the fair-haired stranger caught up with him.

_Vampire._

_"What?"_ he choked, his eyes bulging.

She_-it was undoubtedly a she-_hissed, the sudden intake and outake of air making her look fierce. Then she blinked, and the momentary lasp of conentration was gone; almost as if it had never been. A smile, one unlike any he had ever seen, spread across her face. It was a soft, gentle smile, in sharp contrast to the harsh, beautiful features of her face, froaen somewhere between dismay and disgust.

"I will not repeat myself."

Hard crimson eyes stared back at him. Oddly enough, they didn't contain a hint of malice. Instead, was that...pity he saw? Pity, lingering there in those chaste pools of all too murderous crimson? Was that a smile she was wearing? He wanted to wipe it away, but his body wouldn't allow it. His arms were limp, wet noodles at his side, and yet, it was as if they were clutched around a burning stake, driving the pain deeper and deeper into his heart.

"I do not pity you, boy." He began to grow faint, and still, he clung to her words. "I am telling you this not out of pity, but rather necessity. If I did not, then I would be doing a great disservice, both to myself and to your pitiful human race." She paused then, watching as the words sank in, waiting, as he absorbed them. "You understand what it is that I am saying? Once your transformation is completed you must leave this place at once." At the end of this sentence her lips quirked upwards in a crooked smile that only just exposed her brilliant white teeth.

"Assuming you survive that is."

It was cruel of her to say such things and they both knew it, and only one of them, the one writhing in agony on the ground, screamed out in defiance. She waited _waited_ until he had screamed himself hoarse before she continued.

"An old..._aquaintance_ of mine is building up an army. An army of newborn vampires. One that you would have been an integral part of, were it not for my timely intervention just now." Another pause, another oh-so-subtle twitch of the lips. "Conversely, she seems content to let me have you. I wonder why that is?" She shrugged, uncaring even as the boy's spasms redoubled. "As things stand now, I have no desire to find myself a mate. Therefore as your saviour I will appoint to you a task, one that I wish to see carried out in a swift and timely manner."

The boy's only response was to scream even louder.

"Scream all you want." She said to him. "Not a soul can hear the two of us now." She continued to speak, continued to tell him all the rules of their kind, knowing that even as he burned, so too, would he remember her words in time. He did not respond; because he was in too much pain, too much agony, suffering with every second as he awaited a swift and merficul death. But it never came. Instead the fire within him raged anew; refusing to plateu as it roared through his flesh and changed every fiber of his being. With a sickening twist, he felt_-felt!-_one of his broken ribs snap back into place. The pain redoubled.

It would be so easy to give in. Too easy. All he had to do was shut his eyes and just stop fighting. Just stop. That was all it took. He just had to let it all go. Once he did, then it would all be so much easier. Wouldn't it? He just had to close his eyes and let himself die. Surely it couldn't be that hard. Let me die._ Let me die. Let me die let me die. LET ME DIE. _But it never happened.

"Such a pitiable person." She sighed, reaching down to stroke his face. "Its almost a shame that she turned you first. Granted, I wouldn't have done it myself but your blood is truly irresistible." She shuddered then, pulling her hand away from his whiskered cheek; watching, even as those minor imperfections receded into his flesh. Another spasm of agony wracked his frame, one that he locked his teeth against and struggled to contain.

She mumbled something under her breath, but he couldn't make it out and the blackness descended upon him with a merciless swiftnes. He didn't resist, he merely closed his eyes and shrieked one last, final shriek as the great firey tempest consumed his soul and ushered his heart to its final beat. Her hand clamped over his mouth, but by then he no longer had any desire to share his pain with the world.

It was ebbing away now, leaving his fingertips untouched. Then his hands. Wrists. Arms. The fire was receding from his flesh, withdrawing into his still clamoring heart. He felt it build anew, racing against some unseen enemy as it hastened toward its ultimate end. And then, with a shallow-sounding _ba-dump_ it fell silent. And then there was nothing, absolutely nothing but the silence; shattered only by the soft pitter patter of the raindrops.

Was that it?

Surely, he told himself, that couldn't be it. His suffering had been too great, too terrible, to suddenly end on such a note. And yet it had ended. The pain, the burning, the fire, was gone. All that remained was a vicious flash-burn in his throat, a terrible thirst that refused to be quenched, no matter how many times he swallowed. His eyes burst open and he saw the world anew. It was indescripable. Even in the twilight, even in the black gloom that threatened to overtake the day, he could see everything clearly. He could see _her_ clearly.

She stood over him, unmoving, unflinching, still as a stature. He couldn't even begin to describe her beauty. So he didn't try. He tried to stand, and suddenly he was standing, as though it had not even occurred to his body that he should sit. The motion was graceful. Effortless. He didn't even have to think; because his body simply responded on its own as if it already knew what it wanted before he wanted it.

The unamed woman_-the vampire-_nodded in a swift, jerky bob, the motion of which sent her brilliant brown locks swirling in the wind.

"Good." She noted, her burning scarlet eyes taking in his frame and speaking volumes. "It seems that you have a gift of your own after all." She nodded again. "Fascinating. I think I just might keep you around after all."

Gift?

His mind whirled, struggling to comprehend what had happened, what _was_ happening. And all the while, the burn in his throat grew stronger. It demanded satiation. It longed for its unquenchable thirst to be quenched. He barely even heard her words, so intent was he, so _focused_ was he upon the sole and sudden need to gratify himself. Briefly, he heard the last of her sentence.

"I will lead you as far as Washington. From there you will have to make your own way. But first, I think its high time someone taught you how to hunt." These were the last words he heard before the blackness and the burning and _the thirst_ consumed him completely. She offered him her hand and, after a moment, she accepted it. His fingertips grazed the surface of her palm, and he marveled at the texture of it. Then the burning in his throat leaked into that as well, tainting his thoughts and consuming them. He had to silence this unbearable burn in his throat. He just had to.

He _was_ thirsty.

So very thirsty...

**A/N: Aye, that's right! The pairing WILL be NarutoxHinata, and our blond hero WILL eventually find his way to Forks and, well...you'll have to guess where it goes from there. Ach, its going to be interesting for the Cullens and Bella both once they realize a newborn vamp is on his way to Forks...**

**BTW, any guesses as to who it was that "saved" him? I'll give you a hint. Her name sounds like a number. Meaning that it was NOT Hinata who happened upon our hero! She is still human (for now) is this ficlet!**


End file.
